


Blue

by Sincerely_Wyvern



Series: 2021 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Houses, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, House Bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Wyvern/pseuds/Sincerely_Wyvern
Summary: What if the Goblet of Fire selected a different student as the Hogwarts Champion?
Series: 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087304
Kudos: 5





	Blue

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Warnings** : alternate universe; House bias; and Hogwarts Houses rivalries  
**Prompt** : (Word) Blue

 **Summary** : What if the Goblet of Fire selected a different student as the Hogwarts Champion?

* * *

Blue

* * *

The Great Hall was silent as the Hogwarts students waited on the edges of their seats. Both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had their Champions – in the forms of Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, respectively – and now it was Hogwarts’ turn. The tension seemed to build by the second as everyone stared at the Goblet of Fire, waiting for the blue flames to alight and spark.

As the seconds ticked by, anticipation and excitement built. _Finally_ the Goblet lit up and sent a piece of parchment flying. Everyone watched as Headmaster Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment. He read it, his face betraying no emotions.

“And for Hogwarts, the Champion is Cassius Warrington,” he announced.

The Slytherin table erupted into applause and cheers as the other three tables felt their hopes and dreams vanished. Those table remained silent for a moment before whispers broke out with a small, polite applause. Most of the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were disappointed in their Champion.

As Warrington stood up from the Slytherin table, some of the students started to boo, hiss, and jeer. They didn’t want Warrington – a _Slytherin_ – to be their Champion! A Slytherin couldn’t be Hogwarts’ Champion. Hogwarts needed a Champion would was likable and social from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

The newly crowned Hogwarts Champion was an attractive young man with an olive complexion, dark hair, and dark eyes. He was a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and it was rumored he was Marcus Flint’s replacement. According to other rumors, Warrington was talented in Potions and Transfigurations, and he had plans to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an auror after graduating.

Warrington walked up to the headmaster with his head held high and his shoulders back. The taunts and displeasure from the student body didn’t seem to bother him. After all, he was a Slytherin and he was use to this treatment. Cassius Warrington had endured this since he was first year, and he was Sorted into Slytherin.

Shaking the headmaster’s hand, Warrington took the piece of parchment before he turned and he walked through the door that led to the antechamber where Krum and Delacour were waiting.

As the whispers continued around the Great Hall, Headmaster Dumblefore waited a moment before speaking. With the selection over and the Champions chosen, it was time to end the feast and send the students away – the Hogwarts students to their common rooms, the Beauxbatons students to their carriage, and the Durmstrang students to their ship. Before he could say anything, the Goblet lit up again, silencing the Great Hall.

Stunned, the headmaster caught a _fourth_ piece of parchment. He frowned, reading the name. His blue eyes turned to the Gryffindor table as he announced, “Harry Potter!”

Harry froze, his green eyes widened. How could the Goblet of Fire select him? He was only fourteen, and – more importantly – he hadn’t entered. He didn’t want to be in the Triwizard Tournament,

As Hermione Granger pushed Harry, the students started to clap and cheer.

This was a Champion they could support!

“Good job, Potter!” called an older student.

“Get up there!” added another student.

Various students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff applauded and cheered as Hermione forced Harry out of his seat.

In a daze, Harry walked up to the headmaster. His mind was elsewhere, the cheers meaning nothing to him as he wondered _how_ he could be entered in this tournament. All he wanted was a quiet and uneventful year. Now, he was the fourth Champion in the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry took the parchment from the headmaster, recognizing his handwriting on the torn piece of parchment. Uncertain of what to do, Harry turned and he walked towards the antechamber door, like the other three Champions had done before him.


End file.
